serpent_of_venicefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cask of Amontillado
Summary Montresor seeks revenge against his acquaintance Fortunato. He plot his revenge and sends away his servants to carnival. Motresor goes to carnival and approaches Fortunato telling him he has Amontillado in his vaults. Amontillado, a fine sherry, interests Fortunado and he insists Montresor take him to try it. The men go to the damp vaults and Fortunado begins to cough and Montresor gives him wine. They continue into the deep vaults which contain Montresor family dead bodies. Fortunado asks what the family motto is and Motresor tells him in Latin is “memo me impune lacessit” which means “no one attacks me with impunity.” The men continue deeper in the vaults and Fortunado continues to drink. They arrive to where Montresor says the Amontillado is being stored. Fortunado who is now very drunk enters in the vault and Montrsor chains Fortunate to a stone. Montesor begins putting stones in the wall to trap Fortunado in the room. Fortunado realizes what is happening and begins screaming for help. Montesor continues layering stones and Fortunado laughs as if it is a joke. Lastly, Fortunado cries out “For the love of God, Montresor!” Montesor claims he feels sick because of the catacombs. Montresor tells us that for fifty years no one has disturbed the peace of this place. In Serpent of Venice Pocket, The Fool is lured by Iago/the soldier, Brabantio/Senator, and Antonio. Brabantio/Senator is personally furious because pocket has helped Othello marry his daughter Desdemona. More generally, they need him out of the way so they can go forward with the war. The senator calls Pocket Fortunado to which he replies and says "Call me Pocket." Brabantio (Portia's father) tells Pocket about the cask of Amontillado in his cellar and Pocket asks if Portia will be there. Before entering the vaults Pocket asks Brabantio about his family crest and tells him that it is Scottish and not French. They go into the vaults and find the wine and encourage Pocket to drink the wine and he tells them it is not Amontillado. He then realizes it is poisoned and that Brabantio is seeking revenge and wants a war. They take Pocket deeper into the vaults, chain him up and remove his clothes and Brabantio begins walling up the vault opening while Pocket talks to Brabantio and begins mocking him and speaking poorly of Desdemona. Brabantio is angered by this and tells Pocket his wife Cordelia was murdered and poisoned and it was because of Pocket. Pocket cries out to Brabantio and begs him to let him out saying “For the love of God, Montresor! For the love of God!" Edgar Allen Poe The author of The Cask of Amontillado writes this short story mood piece about a man seeking revenge and in this short work he includes foreshadowing and irony. Edgar Allen Poe (1809-1849) is an author known for his shorts stories and poems. The Cask of Amontillado was published in 1846 in Godey's Lady's Book. Characters In Serpent of Venice * Pocket, The Fool * Brabantio * Antonio * Iago In ''The Cask of Amontillado '' * Montresor * Fortunado * Montresor Family Sources Reading of ''The Cask of Amontillado: ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCESfAcFa0A